Garrosh Hellscream (tactics)
|race=Mag'har orc |creature=Humanoid |gender=Male |location=Siege of Orgrimmar |instance=Siege of Orgrimmar |status=Killable }} :Were you looking for lore about ? Garrosh Hellscream is the final boss of the Siege of Orgrimmar raid added in Patch 5.4. He has apparently been corrupted and possessed by the Sha of Pride and has split the Horde by heading a new sub-sect called the True Horde. Tactics summary In phase one, there will be a stack point marked somewhere in the room, depending on the strategy you use. One of the strategies places a marker slightly infront of the exact middle of the circle that Garrosh is tanked in. Every will stack on this point, and when a Desecrated Weapon lands, the DPS are required to quickly kill the weapon so the raid takes minimal damage. After a while, adds will come out, that the tanks need to grab before they aggro onto the DPS. Most of these adds can be taken care of by the Iron Star, if the tanks position them correctly. Shortly after these adds coming out, the Engineers will come out at each side of the room on a raised platform and start summoning an Iron Star. A ranged DPS will be required to kill the left side Engineer, and allow the right side to finish casting. The raid will need to make sure they aren't in the path of the Iron Star, but if everyone is on the stack point, they will be un-affected. At some point, Garrosh will teleport you to a Sha-Realm, where Y'shaarj himself whispers to you. In the Sha realm, you will either have to run straight up the middle and collect all the Sha adds and kill them at the top infront of Garrosh, and then you will be able to engage Garrosh, or you will be put into a realm where you need to divide your raid group into 2, and group 1 will go left and group 2 will go right. Divide the raid into Groups 1 and 2 beforehand, and make sure you have a healer, tank and 3 dps in each group. Either way, after you have killed the adds in the realm, they will spawn either a lot of small bubbles that will allow one player to run through each and gain a buff to reduce damage by 50% whilst in the realm, or for the big ones your group must stand around it and then run through it to get the buff. This buff is invaluable whilst killing Garrosh in the realm, as he frequently does heavy AoE damage. After the timer has run out, you will go back into the initial room and begin Phase 3. At this point Garrosh is actually fuming mad! Use all of the courage and wisdom you've gained over the past 8 years of WoW to pop bloodlust and burst him down. Abilities Strategy The fight starts with Garrosh summoning Kor'kron Forces to his side, as well using Iron Stars. Using a ranged dps it is important to kill the ironstar on the left, side of the room, this will result in leaving the right to kill the Kor'kron Forces. ***If a Dps/Healer get caught in the Iron star's path it will result in an almost instant death. Phase 2 will vary depending on how fast the group is able to get to Garrosh and stop him from becoming empowered. ;Empowerments Whiling corruption When this is cast the group needs to spread to one side, for it summons adds that if killed near each other they get stronger and hit much much harder, it is important to try to kill these things alone. ;Desecrate Weapon This will result in the weapon being unable to be completely killed. Normally this will not occur until Phase 3 of the fight ;Empowered mind controlled This will cause the mind controlled parties to look different as well as cast faster. It is important to interrupt the casting as soon as possible as well as to dps the Mind controlled players free **** CAREFUL OF DOTS , they can in the end be what kills the player that was mind controlled* ;Phase 3 During phase 3, Garrosh will get to an extremely low point in his health pool again, causing him to drain more from the heart, becoming fully empowered at this stage he is able to use all of his empowered abilities. It is also the stage that causes many groups to wipe on for they tunnel vision the boss, resulting in the mechanics being left unattended to and ultimately death. This is the last stage of the fight. Quotes Aggro Power Iron Star Hellscream's Warsong Farseer Wolf Riders Memorable Qutoes Loot Media Images Videos 25-man Normal * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SGe88hzgjHw - Mage, Game Sounds, Boss voices, Vent, Cinematic 25-man Heroic * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PSF0dPuU55Q - Mage, Game Sounds, Boss voices, Vent ;Audio from Patch 5.4 Patch changes References External links ;Guides ;Lore Jun 17th 2013 11:00AM}} ;News Category:Bosses Category:Mag'har Category:Siege of Orgrimmar mobs